deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force 29 Headquarters
The Headquarters of Task Force 29's Central European Division is a location in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The facility is located in Čistá Čtvrť, one of the districts of Prague. Background The headquarters houses the command center and offices of various members of Task Force 29's Central European Division. The main part of the headquarters is an underground facility built below Praha Dovoz, a shipping company used as a storefront for the headquarters. Layout Street level The street level part of the facility includes the Praha Dovoz storefront. The storefront offers shipping services to customers and is attended by Marcie Sedlák. From the storefront, an elevator operated by a hidden card reader is used to access the underground facility. First Floor The following sections and amenities are located on the first floor: * Shooting range and armory, managed by quartermaster Aria Argento. * Briefing room. * IT support and server room. * Psychologist Dr. Delara Auzenne's office. * Forensics unit: the office and laboratory of Daniel Fletcher. * Cafe. * The infirmary, managed by Dr. Jennifer Philips. * The central floor, containing the computers of various analysts. * Security office and holding cells. Second Floor The following sections and amenities are located on the second floor: * Director Jim Miller's office. * A Neural SubNet (NSN) terminal, accessed through Miller's office. * NSN servers room. * Counterterrorism unit: contains the office of Duncan MacReady and the work desk of Adam Jensen. * Organized crime and cybercrime units. The office of Vincent Black and the desk of Peter Chang are located in this section of the headquarters. This section also contains the TF29's investigations board compiled by Brian Rourke. Notes * The underground part of the headquarters is one of the only two locations in Mankind Divided where weapons are disabled, the other being Chikane's Place, the helipad complex used by TF29. * Arun Singh will make an appearance on the second floor of the headquarters if he survives the events of M1: Black Market Buy. Allison Stanek will make an appearance in the holding cell during martial law if she survives the events of M11: Confronting the Bomb-Maker. * The shooting range is known to have a bug where the game crashes after you finish and exit the range. Some workarounds have been to empty out your inventory in the first room before entering the range (they will still be there when you finish) or skipping over the cutscene when you exit. A patch released in October 2016 reduced, but not completely eliminated, the occurrence of this bug. See also * Task Force 29 HQ computers Gallery Task Force 29 HQ first floor.jpg|View of the first floor Task Force 29 HQ Miller's office.jpg|Jim Miller's office Task Force 29 HQ psychiatrist office.jpg|Pyschiatrist's office Task Force 29 HQ briefing room.jpg|Briefing Room Task Force 29 HQ forensics.jpg|Forensics lab Task Force 29 HQ infirmary.jpg|Infirmary Task Force 29 HQ second floor view.jpg|View from the second floor Task Force 29 HQ investigation board.jpg|Investigations board Task Force 29 HQ holding cells.jpg|Holding cells Task Force 29 building.jpg|Image showing an early design of the facility Screen Shot 2018-08-21 at 17.58.18.png|A pre-release map of TF29, with Adam's office on the third floor, using Louis Auger's UI design. This was ultimately changed. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations